Roxas Is Missing
by darknessmaker
Summary: on march 28 2007 Roxas, a typical teenage boy went missing after chatting online with a man named josh, and soon after his best friend Sora went missing as well. were they kidnapped by the same man or did they run away together?
1. Chapter 1

**Good evening all! Darkness is back! **

Ever hear the story from your parents about how you could get kidnapped by talking to strangers online? Well they were right…

Roxas and Sora were two teenage boys, both funny, talented and had deep crystal blue eyes. But on March 28 2007 Roxas went missing after chatting with a boy believed to be josh...

"Hello I'm Sora and this is my video dairy" said Sora, placing the camera on his bed.

Afterwards Sora decided to do a video dairy hoping it would make him feel better…

"I started this because my friend. No brother went missing after he decided to meet up with this guy named josh... and now I'm going to talk to josh to see if he knows were Roxas is.." Sora then turned on the computer, typing joshes screen name.

"Hey cute boy!"

"Hey josh do you know where Roxas is?"

"Nope he said he was going to meet up with me but he never showed"

Sora could tell he was lying.

"Look just tell me where he is!"

"You will never find him"

Just then the computer shut off making Sora scream and yell….he wanted answers…but this guy knows where he is…

**Alright well this is a new one…review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter! The darkness cannot sleep tonight! **

Roxas, Roxas, the name echoed in Soras head, he wanted answers to where he might be…..or if he was alive….he knew deep inside he was somewhere living and breathing… but where was the question…

It has been a week since Roxas; Soras best friend had gone missing… he believed the people searching would end up giving up, but he just couldn't think about it… he decided to get out of bed with his video camera to some of the places he and Roxas would go together. He first went to the dinner were he and Roxas always went to eat if they were feeling down….. When he got there Roxas's boyfriend Axel was standing by the doorway.

"Heard from Roxas yet?" Axel asked Sora, having a little hope in his voice.

But Sora just shook his head. Axel then grabbed all of his stuff and rushed passed him. Afterwards Sora went to the bridge were he sat and played with Roxas when they were kids. He placed the camera down on a tree and sat down.

"Well here is where Roxas and I used to talk all the time, we would laugh and play around here…" he then looked straight at the camera.

"Roxas, if you can hear me…I want you to know you were the greatest best friend I ever had, and I want you to come back so we can go to new york like we always dreamed of….." he then stopped and sat there for a moment . Just then a man with a white mask on grabbed Sora and took him away screaming and kicking..

Sora awoke to a dark cold room; He was only dressed in his boxers. He opened his eyes a bit more to find a man standing in the doorway, smiling…

"Hi cute boy" he said.

Sora then jumped at his voice, it was a very deep voice it scared him making him shiver...

"Where is Roxas? I want to see him!" he stated to feel scared again as he yelled at the man.

"He is here…but I will let you see him when I want you too" he smiled again and closed the door.

Hours and hours he was left alone in that jail until the door opened again...

"Am I going home now?" Sora asked; a little plead in his voice...

The man as usual just smiled and grabbed him forcing him onto a table. He screamed as the man started to take off his boxers….he screamed and screamed and screamed feeling every movement and every touch.

The next day was different as the man opened the door.

"Let's go" he said, as he grabbed him again.

He felt pain and fear again but he lead him to a big blue barrel.

"You want to see Roxas right?"

"Yes"

He then opened it to reveal Roxas's dead body... Sora screamed and tried to run but the man forced him into the barrel.

Weeks later the police that were screeching for them found the video camera in a trash were Sora was last seen…..they watched it and tried to locate where the bodies were but no one ever found them…

**Well it has come to an end! Bro-fists! Review? **


End file.
